1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flocked product having electroconductivity and a molded article on which the flocked product is mounted and fixed.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a flocked product to which any dust does not adhere y static electricity, and a molded article on which the flocked product is mounted and fixed and which has the fluffy surface like velvet and corduroy without any adherent dust by static electricity and without any discharge shock of static electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the so-called flocked products have been widely utilized for clothes, footwear, carpets, furniture, miscellaneous goods and the like, and these flocked products can be prepared by first coating the surfaces of nonwoven, woven or knitted fabric bases with an adhesive, and then planting and fixing, on the surfaces, pieces of short fiber called piles or flocks by the utilization of static electricity.
Commercial values of the flocked products reside in a warm and soft appearance like fur as well as a thick and tender feel, with which users are pleased.
Further, as interior materials of automobiles and the like, flocked products having warm and soft fluffy surfaces have often been substituted for conventional vinyl chloride leathers and the like. In this case, the flocked products are stuck on molded plastic articles which are base materials.
However, with regard to the flocked products and molded articles on which the flocked products have been stuck, dust is very liable to adhere to the surfaces of the flocked products and the molded articles having them by static electricity, and their appearance tends to be impaired, which makes users undelighted. In addition, there is the problem that users often undergo unpleasant shock of electrical discharge of static electricity particularly in winter.